


The Morning Star

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Noctis is given time to reflect on his destiny during his ten-year slumber.





	The Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “All the Stars” by Kendrick Lamar & SZA and “Love Drought” by Beyoncé.

When Noctis opened his eyes, he was no longer seeing Bahamut, the Draconian and leader of the Astrals. Instead he sees the skyscraper standing tall before him. The Citadel.

He began to look around only to find Insomnia to be empty. No citizens, no guards, no cars, nothing. Cleared away from the damages Nilfheim has caused on that fateful day.

When he reached upstairs to open the Citadel’s doors, he turns around to find any sign of someone who might be there. Perhaps the late King Regis, for his father always made sure to greet him first thing upon arrival.

But there was no one in plain sight.

Memories have begun to resurface as he walked through the black marble halls. Like the time he got in trouble for sneaking Iris away to play. When in truth he was helping her get back to the Citadel. Or the time his father tasted a particular green soup the chef had prepared for them one evening. The look of disgust his father made as he sticks his green tongue out had always made him laugh.

It was strange to come back here after all this time for the longing to be home was long gone. The time he spent outside of Insomnia as well as the events that have shaped him. It has left Noctis feeling like a stranger to his own home.

He walked inside the elevator and pressed the button to his destination. When the doors opened, he looked up to see the murals that depict the coming of the True King.

He looked up to see the painting of the one-winged Oracle. As she gives her blessings to the King of Light in which he uses that light to repel the daemons down below.

He thought about Lunafreya and the time they spent together as children. The notes they would pass to one another throughout the years and the last time he saw her alive.

All he could think of is love whenever he thought of her. He had thought it was anything and everything he had hoped for. But he never acted upon his feelings towards her and never discussed much around his friends. Was it because the feeling haunts him? Was he not worthy of her?

He remembered how hard he tried to reach out for her and every time he was at a moment’s grasp she was gone. On the day she died, her death almost ruined him. The pain continues to linger into his heart to this day. But it has since become a scar rather than an open wound.

Once more he reached his hand towards the painting of the Oracle. Her spirit began floating towards him as she leaned her face close to his hand. She closed her blue eyes as she tried to feel his warm hand against the mist.

Noctis longed to say something, to say he was sorry, to say that he loved her. But no words ever came out of his lips. Lunafreya caressed his face with her hand made of mist. She never said a single word, but her smile said enough. Her spirit began to disappear as he stood still knowing there was nothing he could do. She had said her goodbyes long ago and now it was his turn to say goodbye.

He turned to the door that leads to the throne room. Part of him wanted to go inside, but part of him held back from going in. Everything that has happened, the sacrifices, the tears, the pain. All for what is behind those closed doors.

“Noctis…”

He turns around to see his friends, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto. Each of them standing behind him and smiling at him. All without the scars and sacrifices they bared before they started their journey together. It pains him to see them like this, for no one knew the choices they will make along this journey. All for him and there was nothing he could do in return for their sacrifices.

He felt a hand pressed onto his shoulder. When he turns around there stood his father. He smiled at Noctis, the same smile he bestowed on their last day together. He didn’t say anything, but waved his hand, which led the doors to be open.

Noctis began to walk towards the hall; he can see the two sets of stairs leading to the golden throne. Surrounded by its elaborate, golden metalwork that reminded him of a golden tree.

He continued to walk towards the stairs without any hesitation. Knowing the only way to thank everyone for their sacrifices is to claim his title as the True King. When he reached the first set of stairs, he turns around expecting no one. But there stood his friends, the people he met throughout his journey, his father, and Lunafreya.

He smiled at them and continued to go up stairs one last time. When he reached to the throne, he hesitated to sit down. But once he looked back at Lunafreya, then at his father, then to his three closest friends. They nodded at him, which gave him the courage to sit on his rightful place to the throne.

Once he sat down, everyone began to bow their heads down to their true king. It was then when Noctis felt ready to fulfill his destiny. To give this world the eternal peace that was promised and the light he shall never live to see.

Though it was bittersweet, he was willing to pay the price for the happiness of his friends and the people of Eos.


End file.
